


Love and Books

by supernaturalgirl85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Library, Books, Cute, Falling In Love, M/M, Shy Castiel, Shy Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 13:09:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9125134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturalgirl85/pseuds/supernaturalgirl85
Summary: Summary :Dean works in his hometown library after years of trying to find out who he really was . He his finally comfortable in his own skin  . but that doesn't mean  finding someone to love is any easier.. that is until the bell over the door dings one day ..





	

If you looked at Dean Your first thought wouldn't be that he worked at a library. He had a male model look about him. But growing up Dean had always loved to read. Despite being the typical jock in high school he made straight As and when he wasn't playing football he was reading.  
So, when he graduated high school and had to decide to what he wanted to do with the rest of his life. He knew it had to do something with books. so, when he got a job at the local library in his home town he knew he had found the perfect job. Now all he needed was someone was to come home to at night.  
Once again if you looked at Dean you would think he was a ladys man. In school, all the girls wanted to date him. But he never really dates anyone. If he was asked he kind of just brush the question off. In school, he was still trying to come to terms with who he was.  
It had taken him a few years to come to realize that he was gay and then it took him another year or so to come out to his family who had been more supportive than he thought. But now that he was comfortable with who he was the only problem was in his small town there wasn't a lot of dating options for him.  
So, when the bell over the door of the library rang telling him someone was coming in. He looked up from his computer and his heart flip inside his chest. The man was gorgeous dark messy hair. The bluest eyes he had ever seen on anyone.  
Dean suddenly panic when he noticed the man started walking up towards him. He looked back at his computer screen so he wouldn't be caught starting. Then suddenly the stranger was in front of him  
He forced himself to look up getting a much close look at those amazing blues nearly took his breath away. " how can I help you?" he asked hoping he didn't sound like a complete fool. The stranger took a deep breath I need a library card " he said  
Dean managed to nodded glad that he could concentrated on something other than the man eyes and the voice. he was a dangerous combination. "Can I see your driver's license please he asked going into bussiness mode.  
The stranger pulled out his wallet and handed it over to Dean who took it and read it Castiel Novak. He looked up as Castiel " interesting name I like it I am Dean by the way " he said Castiel smiled " Thank you family very religious all us kids name after angels " he said " you can call me Cas for short everyone else dose " he replied.  
Dean grinned and handed him his license back their fingers brushed and for a second their eyes met and Dean almost forgot how to breath. The phone on his desk ringing broke the moment. Feeling his cheeks redden he looked away  
" give me a moment he said and Cas nodded Dean picked up the phone it was a customer asking about the hours. After giving the house he hung up and turned back to Cas. " give me a second and I will have you a card ready if you want to go look for some book I will have it ready for when you come back up " he said.  
Cas nodded "Thank you. he said and headed towards the book. Dean couldn't help but let his gaze wander down his body and had to bit his lip to keep from groaning. Concentrated he told himself. But that was hard to do when all he wanted to do was follow Cas down one of those aisles and push him up against the book shelves and kiss him until they were both panting with need and couldn't think straight.  
He groans he really need to get a grip. the man was a stranger and he was probably straight and had a girlfriend. Dean sigh and got to work on setting up his library card for him.  
************************************  
Dean had a new reason for coming into work now. For every day for the past week Cas would always stop by either to return a book or to look for a certain book. But he would always stop by the front desk and chat with Dean first.  
It was Dean favorite part of the day. Those little private moments between him and Cas he had learn a lot about him. He was the youngest of 6 kids his parents were very religious they kicked him and his brother Gabriel out when they found out they were both Gay. Now they were both living here sharing an apartment.  
" I think our brothers know each other " Dean said leaning back in his chair one afternoon " Sammy said that the new guy at the diner he works at is a candy addict " he add causing Cas to chuckle " that would be Gabe " he replied  
Dean cleared his throat suddenly nervous he had been wanting to ask Cas out for a couple days now but trying to figure out how. " so, uh. what are you doing this weekend?" he asked. Cas just shrugged not much unless Gabe tries to drag me out anywhere he determined to find me someone " he said  
Dean 's heart did a flip in his chest. "Well I. " he was suddenly interrupted a female yelling out his name and then flying into his arms. " DEAN I DID IT " it was jo his cousin and she was hugging him so tight he was having hard time breathing.  
" I did it Dean it I passed that stupid test just like you said I would she was practically jumping up and down in his lap. she leaned over and place a friendly peck right on his lips in her excitement. he caught sight of Cas an odd look on his face  
" I better go " he said softy and before Dean could stop him he disapered out the door " Crap Jo" He said. Jo finally calm down. " what she asked Dean groan and put his head in his hands.  
***********************************************************  
Dean started to worry it been three days and Cas had not come by the library his book had been in the overnight drop off box. He figures he blew any chance with him and that made him sick to his stomach.  
One afternoon Dean was away from the desk and was putting up books on the shelves he was pretty much alone in the building. So, he was lost in his own thoughts thinking of blue eyes and soft kissable lips. when someone cleared their throat behind him  
He Jump turning around heart in his throat Cas was standing only a few feet in front of him an amused look on his face. " sorry didn't mean to scare you he said softy. Dean shook his head.  
" It ok I just didn't realize anyone else was in here " he replied Cas nodded. " Dean I wanted to apologize for the other day for leaving so suddenly." he said Dean open his mouth to say something but Cas shook his head.  
" let me finish " he said he sigh." when I first came in here to get my card and saw you sitting at the desk I think I forgot how to breath for a second. my heart did flips and flops in its chest " he admitted.  
Dean couldn't believe what he was hearing but he stays quite Cas contiuned " so I made excuse to come in every day to see you it was my favorite part of the day just to talk to you and to see you. " he said Dean felt himself blush so he looked down.  
" But the other day when that woman came in and was all over you. I suppose you can say I got jealous I never assumed you were in a relationship he said." I had to leave before I made a fool of myself " he replied not looking Dean in the eye.  
" if this makes you uncomfortable I wont speak of this again and we can forget it...." Dean stop him by step forward and doing the one thing he hadn't been able to stop thinking of since he met the man.  
He pushed him up against the book shelves and crushed his mouth against. Dean loved the sound that came out of Cas out of the suddenness of the attack and the way his hands came up to grab Deans shoulders.  
Dean could have kept kissing Cas but the need for air finally had them pulling apart but Dean kept Cas pinned to the shelve. Meeting Cas gaze " that girl. was my cousin I help her out on studying for a test she in college and as you can tell she can get over excited sometimes. " he said  
" Before she came I was trying to work up the nerve to ask you out that weekend " he admitted Cas smiled really yeah so when you didn't show up for three days I thought I blew it " he said  
Cas grinned and leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly against Dean's " just so you know I spent those three days thinking of nothing but you. " he said that was Dean undoing and he once again crushed his mouth against Cass this kiss no less heated than first.  
Once again Cas moaned deep trying to pull Dean closer. " you can't say stuff like that when we are still at my job " he finally said when he was finally able to pull away. but nearly groaned when Cas's hands ran lightly thought his hair.  
"Well what time do you get off tonight because I had a very active imagination those three days and it would be very fun to act them out: he said as he lowered his mouth to Dean's ear and nip at his ear. This time Dean did groan.  
" I suppose I could get someone to cover the rest of my shift. " he said reaching for Cas who just grin.


End file.
